User blog:CragmiteBlaster/My thoughts on chapter 22 and the start of my investigation
Hey guys; we meet again. Chapter 22 is up and a whole lot of things have happened. So much in fact that the whole of day eleven will without a doubt rock more than a boulder. SPOILERS Forst of all ... Rachel likes Katrina. I did NOT expect that. I think this is gonig to be a very good sub plot. Rachel likes Katrina and so does Nicole. Katrina likes Zack as does Mallory. Zack likes both Katrina and Mallory ... this is a LOVE PENTAGON we're talking about here! I think this means Team Amazon won't lose for a while ... or they'll boot Alistair and maybe Xuxa at the next two ceremonies, no possibility has a big downside. Second; the whole body swap thing ... why would anyone want to buy amulets that swap someones body let alone bring them to a reality show ni ther first flippin place? It doesn't make much sense but mine is not to question why. I can only hope Team Himalayas wins or comes second because they need to avoid elimination. And finally ... the new contestant we didn't even learn the name or appearence of. All we know is that the person is a she and Chris says she's good for ratings, as Chris is saying that it can't be good. I think I know who it is ... Gretchen. I don't mean the girl heather stole diarhea from in Linday's fanfic, I mean the girl Frank revealed on his Deviantart profile a few months ago and gave no inforation about. It all makes sense. Here's the link. Part 2. Now; Penny, I mean penelope, the producer. She knows who the mystery villain is. On the other hand we, the fans, do not. In future blog posts I will be trying to narrow down the list of suspects until I am able to make an acusation with evidence to back it up. I kinda feel like Eddie (a character of mine who is labelled the 'detective'). Ok; first of all, the characters we can rule out. THE ONES WHO DIDN'T DO IT Chris: Peneope said she knows who did it and also said she knows it isn't Chris. Katrina: Why would she pay somebody to kidnap her and knock her out with a gas canister? Mallory: Obviously not her; she's scared of Katrina, why would she want to be stuck somewhere with her? Rachel: She wouldn't do something like that to Katrina, esspecially since we know she LIKES her. Xuxa: Obviously not. Zack: He likes both Katrina and Mallory. Todd: The person paid him and was right next to him; even Todd can't be two people at once. Nicole: She LIKES Katrina; I think it's safe to say she wouldn't do it, Hank: Uh, he labelled the Nice Guy and he likes girls ... why would he do it? They wouldn't go out with him or anything. Plus Todd would have probably been able to recognise his voice. George: He's blind; I don't think he could do this so easily ... and it's not in his nature. Ophelia: She's genki but not evil. Why would she try to get a mean person to become nice if she was mean? Leanne: He was only created to be booted off first, nothing more. It wasn't him. Walter: The person wore a cloak; Todd, being evil, would have called the person fat. Plus Walter can't talk without being smug and big headed. Another person out. Candice: Just no. Isis: Not a chance. She's nicer now and I think we all know she wouldn't do that. Yancy: He's a country bumpkin; he wouldn't just hand out a thousand dollars like it was nothing. Percy: He likes girls a LOT; he wouldn't do it. Bob: He's too stupid to think of something like this. SUSPECTS Alistair: He's rich so could easily get the bribe money. And he hates Katrina and Mallory. A likally suspect. Danielle: It's a possibility; she think Katrina is evil. Then again; she tried to help Mallory so maybe not. Could be either way. Elizabeth: I doubt she did it; but she does have an alibi as a 'murderer' so I can't rule her out. Frederique: Katrina was a big reason he got eliminated for little to no reason. A possibility though not the biggest. Jennie: I doubt she did it but Katrina's dad owns companies that hurt animals and damage the enviroment. Unlikally but possible. Quincy: He's been under the radar so far. I don't know why he would ... but maybe he's hiding a serious darkl side under thatquiet outer shell. Plus Todd tried to get the mystery villain to laugh and the person silenced him, it fits Quincy's personality. Stephanie: She rescued Katrina; but that doesn't clear her. It could have been to gain favor among Rachel's alliance. Plus she says she wants to be the one to cause Katrina's downfall. She stated she neverkids; it could explain why the mystery villain refused to laugh evilly. She also mentinos having a savings account ... maybe she got the $1000 from there? Ulysses: He's sexist and hates people with disabilities. Added to that he's homophobic and Nicole likes Katrina ... that's a strong alibi; he could have done it. Veronica: I doubt she did it but there isn't any real reasons that she didn't so I have to list her. /// So those are the potential suspects for now; nine that have a chance of doing the crime and being sentenced to time. I aim to see if I can figure out who did it and make a solid prediction with evidence to back it up. Until next time everyone! Category:Blog posts